Rain, Go Away
by Icestepperz
Summary: Everyone will be faced with a depressing scenario. But through it all, they were never alone... Just a bunch of different scenarios with the characters... This is one of my first fanfictions... So yea...
1. Aichi x Kai

(in this, Aichi is a girl... and again, i have way to much spare time and i need a life.)

As the cold rain hit Aichi's umbrella, she didnt' know what to think. A guy has asked her to become her suitor. Ren Suzugamori had ask her to "make him fill his lonely heart." "Why me...?" Aichi thought, trying to hold back her tears. The stress couldn't let her think straight. She had dumped many other boys who asked the same thing. But he different. Something just seemed so right about him. While she walked down the shortcut to her way home, which was a dark ally between Card Capital and this makeup shop, where she hardly goes. It was quite late and no one was so she thought. Aichi kept hearing footsteps touching the wet ground every second. She felt very lonely when walking alone. Aichi had no friends because of her cowardly appearance. "Man, I feel so lonely. But why? I just don't know anymore..." She felt tears run down her cheek and her emotions were about to take over. Aichi kept asking herself," Why, why does everyone hate me?... I just don-" Aichi was interuppted when she felt comforting arms wrap around her slender body. It was Kai Toshiki, her classmate who had an eye for her. "... You're not alone. You were never alone." Kai said to the blue haired girl. She dropped her umbrella in embarassment. Now her eyes were filled with tears. You couldn't even tell the difference between the rain touching her cheek and her tears. Kai got a cloth from his pocket and wiped her tears away from her delicate face. He gave her a kiss on the cheek after wiping her tears dry away. "K-Kai..." Aichi said before their lips joined for a first kiss. It felt like this was supposed to happen today. It was like destiny. She felt complete. When their lips were apart, Kai gave her a romantic stare. Aichi grabbed his wrist before he left the ally. Her face was red from all the blushing. Aichi couldn't make out the words. She was trying to say "Thank You", but the words couldn't slip out of her mouth. All the excitement prevented her from doing so. "...You're welcome." Kai said with a smile. He gave a quick gesture and left. The sun shone outside and in Aichi's world. Everything went so well... Like it was a dream...

Everyday, Kai would smile to Aichi and talk to her. They felt like they were one. Aichi was never lonely when girls saw her hanging out with the popular Kai. And this happened until they graduated... What'll happen to the two lovebirds? Well, let's save that for another story...


	2. Author

Author's Notes

For this story, I'll be trying different scenarios for different people. But I'll need more reviews... if it works out, I'll try to make a few more for different pairings.

WATCH OUT FOR THE NEXT FEW STORIES!~


	3. Misaki x Miwa

"Sorry... It's over." Misaki's boyfriend (some random guy) told his girlfriend. It felt like a raincloud had just rolled into her heart. She remembered those words like it was yesterday. Misaki felt miserable everyday. She would cry about it, wishing there was someone to comfort her and be by her side. Her hand remained empty while she walked. All of a sudden, it started to rain. Misaki didn't have an umbrella with her. So she walked in the cold rain. "The rain... is like my tears today..." Misaki said to herself. She went into the park, where she was dumped. "W-what did I do wrong...?" Misaki started to sob. And the rain began to pour harder. "Well, it seems someone needs a hug..." Misaki turns around to greeted by Miwa with a hug. Miwa liked Misaki ever since he first went with Kai to Card Capital. He was just scared to tell her. "Ya know, I can take you to the Vanguard Cafe and get ya something to make you stop crying... Or, I can just give you this..." Miwa softly touched Misaki's delicate face. He kissed her soft cheeks and looked into her eyes. Misaki was surprised. It felt like how her old boyfriend would kiss her cheek. Miwa noticed she was soaking wet. He gave her his sweater to keep her warm. Suddenly, Miwa's cellphone began to ring. It was Kai. "Damn it. I gotta go..." Miwa gave her a quick kiss on the lips. Misaki blushed when he said ,"See ya, shortcake."

Misaki didn't see him for a few days because Kai knew what he was doing. Whe they saw each other, they would act like they were a couple. Miwa would wipe Misaki's tears away. Misaki had a shoulder to cry on. And their hands were never empty. Misaki felt whole again. Like the rain went away and a rainbow just rolled in.


	4. Asaka x Ren

"I-I lost..." Asaka said drenched in sadness. "That's your fifth loss in a row Asaka" Tetsu said with slight anger, "What's in your mind?" "I-it's nothing..." "Something bothering you, Asaka?" Someone said in a soothing tone. It was Ren. "You can tell me anything." "It's nothing... Well, it's none of your business" "Excuse me?" Asaka just realized what she just said to Ren, her leader. "I-I'm soo sorry Ren... "Come with me... Asaka" Again, Ren said her name in this spine-chilling tone.

"What do you want now?" Asaka said rudely again. "It's Tetsu, isn't it...? You don't want him to hear." "Yeah.. You're right." "Why?" Ren asked in a a curious voice. "Well... You kicked someone out of AL4 because he lost to Tetsu. And I miss him. Like what you did to Kyou... Now he's gone..." Asaka felt Ren hug her before she started to cry. "Look Asaka, once I kick someone out, I can't bring them back." Ren said in a low tone. "Y-you idiot!" Asaka said back. Now, she didn't care if Ren was her leader anymore. She wanted to trash-talk to him all she wanted. Ren wanted to slap her right now. But he couldn't. Instead, he got her delicate face and kissed her cheek. Asaka wanted to run, thinking he would do something awful next. But she didn't want to. She secretly loved Ren. But she didn't want to tell him. "Yeah. You know what Asaka? I love you too..." Asaka could feel her face turn red as a tomato when Ren kissed her lips. But it struck Asaka as an odd question. Ren knew her for years and why kiss her now? Her mind was full of answers for that queston. Ren was able to read her mind. "Throughout the years, you never really needed comfort. But now, since he's gone, you need your boyfriend to keep you company..." "B-boyfriend?" They didn't want this moment to end. They would stay in Ren's room for the entire night, just chatting and comforting each other. They loved each other and that's all that matters.

(waaay off topic... somehow...)


	5. Emi x Kamui

Thanks to OracionMist for the awesome ideas! I combined some of her ideas with my own...

"I'm home!" Aichi calls out. "H-hey, Aichi, can I ask you something?" A shy voice whispers from the stairs. It was Emi. Aichi decides to go up because of Emi's worried face. In her room, Emi was starting to turn red. She didn't want to tell anyone her secret, especially not Aichi. But she couldn't bear the weight of guilt. "A-Aichi... You know Kamui right?" "Yeah, why?" "Well..." Emi couldn't spit it out. But she said it anyway. "I-I love Kamui. I just can't tell him... I don't know what to do..." Aichi could feel that Emi was waay to flustered to say another word. So he said to her to calm her down, "How about I tell him for you?" Aichi realized what he just said because Emi was about to slap him. "You don't know anything about a girl's feelings! A girl can't just tell the guy she likes. But..." "Fine, I won't tell him. But I got a plan." Aichi didn't really have one. He just said that to calm her lovestruck sister. It felt like her heart just had a downfall of confusion rain, with a pinch of relief. "Oh, thank you Aichi! Just don't tell him anything!"

"Onii-san!" Aichi could hear across the street. It was Kamui. "I need to ask you some advice!" "Ummm... sure..." The two boys walked around the neighborhood. Onii-san, you know how I'm obsessed with your sister? I want to tell her how I really feel, but I just can't. I usually mess up for make a goof out of myself. Whenever I'm with her, I'm as dumb as a window..." "Umm. It's 'dumb as a door knob', Kamui." "ANYWAY... I need help Onii-san." Again, Aichi didn't know what to do. Yet. So he just told him back "I got an idea." Kamui hugs his 'brother' and runs off. Kamui's heart was like a raincloud trying to attract another thunderstorm. "What have I done?" Aichi asks himself. "Maybe I'll go to Card Capital for advice..."

Misaki, Kai and Miwa were older than Aichi and more mature. So they should know how to put two lovesick people together. Misaki asks if Aichi could just tell Emi and Kamui to admit their feelings. But Aichi tells her that Emi doesn't want to say anything about it. Miwa suggests that Kamui takes Emi to a restaurant and buys her a milkshake and a strawberry shortcake, or something like that. But Kamui can never ask Emi anything about a date. He'll either break down right in front of her or run away. "Why not put those two somewhere where they can ask each other. Like some isolated spot? It usually works." Kai suggests with his usual tone. Miwa raised an eyebrow at his suggestion. "How do you know it _usually works_? Have you tried it with anyone? Huh? You're probably dating someone without me knowing!" Miwa teased. Kai ignored Miwa's comment, like he was hiding something. Aichi thought that was a brilliant idea. "But where is that 'Isolated Spot' gonna be, huh Mr. Smartey-Pants?" Miwa teased at Kai again. Kai had to admit: he never thought of the place yet. Misaki suggests the Monthly Amusement Park. There are rides, Vanguard tourneys, and a LOT of games. It was the perfect place, somehow. And it was tomorrow. "Let's all meet up there." Aichi suggests. Dead silence fell apon the room. Miwa shatters the silence. "Im In!" Misaki timedly says, "If that jerk is going, I'm going to." Kai was the last to respond, "Hmph... Fine." Tomorrow was the day Emi and Kamui could finally be together.

Aichi, Kai, Misaki, Miwa, Kamui, and Emi arrived at the Monthly Amusement Park. "I'll take a look around for any good games." Misaki says before Miwa quickly responds, "Umm... I'll go with Misaki, since she might get lost..." He flashed his smile at Misaki, who seemed glad yet pissed at him. Kai starts to walk away from the group. "Um. I'm gonna go with Kai." Aichi quickly says. Before Emi could say anything, Aichi already dissapears within the crowd.

"So... Emi, do you wanna go... l-look for some r-rides t-together?" Kamui nervously asks Emi. Since she had nothing better to do, she shyly agreed. Emi beat Kamui in some Vanguard fights. They went on some rides together. Kamui nearly fainted on the rollercoaster, while Emi was having a blast. Kamui hugged Emi during the haunted House whenever she got scared or was about to cry. Emi didn't seem to mind. It's only been an hour since they arrived and they were nearly done trying out everything in the carnival. There was one more ride left. The Ferris Wheel.

"Hey, I wouldn't expect to see you two here!" Miwa yells to Kamui and Emi. At the same time, Kai and Aichi arrive near the Ferris Wheel. "Misaki, why are you holding hands with Miwa...?" Emi asks when she saw them holding hands. Misaki lets go as soon as she hears Emi's statement. "Anyway, are you guys going on the Ferris Wheel?" Miwa asks the crew. They all agree to go with the person they were hanging out with. First, Miwa and Misaki got in. Under them was Emi and Kamui. And under them was Kai and Aichi. The ride was 10 minutes; just enough time for Emi and Kamui to chat. "H-hey, Kamui. I think your a great Vanguard fighter." Emi asks out of the blue. "Yea, you're a good fighter too Emi." Kamui responds. And in a second, Kamui places his hand over Emi's. Emi turns pink, but tells him that it's fine. Both of them were turning red. It's only been two minutes, which still gave them plenty of time. "Hey, look. the sunset looks beautiful tonight." "Yea, I agree. Just like you..." Kamui felt confident. Emi was getting tired and just leans on him to rest. There were only three minutes left on the Ferris Wheel. Kamui had to think of something.

"Kamui... Can I ask you something...?" Emi whispers. Kamui nods. "Do y-you... l-love... me...?" Kamui found this the perfect chance. "Will this answer your question...?" Kamui stares into Emi eyes. Emi gazes back. And as soon as the fireworks lit up the dark night, their lips joined for the first time. It felt soo... romantic. The fireworks made the scene shine and glimmer with the sparks for colorful light. Their kiss lasted 15 seconds. When their lips parted, the bell that ended the ride, rung. They all got off the ride and headed home. "Aichi, thank you for the best day ever!" Emi and Kamui tell their 'brother'. "Well, no problem. But why the best day?" He asked, trying not to give away his little act of not knowing what they were talking about. They all went home, having some of the best days of their lives. On their way home, Emi felt Aichi's face. "Aichi, why is your face wet?" Aichi blushed. "Um... It's nothing, I spilled water..." Emi knew what really happened but instead, thanked her brother for planning out the kiss. Now, their hearts were like two clouds, always being together...

(waaaay too long...)


End file.
